The Faberry Wedding
by youlightupmyway
Summary: Continuação de "The Faberry Proposal" - AU - casamento Faberry..


**Espero que gostem, boa leitura ;)**

* * *

Era uma manhã com um clima agradável. Russel estava na entrada,cumprimentando todos os convidados,que ele não conhecia nem metade deles. Os convidados chegavam e sentavam em suas designadas cadeiras,espalhadas pelo jardim da mansão Berry. Hiram observava toda a movimentação no jardim, da janela do quarto de sua filha. Rachel andava por todo o quarto,estava nervosa e seus pais tentavam acalmá-la.

"_Rachel ,por favor se acalme..e sente-se para que possam terminar de arrumar seu cabelo."_ Hiram fala, pegando no ombro de sua filha,fazendo-a parar de andar.

"_Eu preciso saber como a Quinn está.. e se ela desistiu!? E se ela fugir e me deixar _parada no altar sozinha!?" Rachel fala em um tom de voz dramático'.

"_Quinn não desistiu Rachel!"_ Hiram afirma,revirando os olhos pelo drama que sua filha estava fazendo. _ "Se você quiser eu vou espiá-la e volto aqui para te falar como ela está!?" _ Kurt sugere.

"_Sim, por favor,faça isso!" _ Rachel fala com um grande sorriso,Kurt era o melhor padrinho' ou cavalheiro (dama) de honra, como ele chamava a si mesmo,que ela podia ter. _"Okay. Eu vou ver como ela está e já volto.." _ Kurt fala sorrindo para Rachel,antes de sair do quarto indo em direção ao quarto de Quinn,que ficava no andar debaixo.

Quinn queria ir ver sua noiva,mas sua mãe não permitiu que ela saísse do quarto,enquanto a cerimônia não começasse,ela estava contando os minutos para estar no altar ao lado de Rachel,mal podia esperar para vê-la em seu vestido de noiva. Judy,que estava no quarto com sua filha, tentava se acalmar, estava super nervosa, e não conseguia controlar suas lágrimas. _"Mãe,por favor,pare com esse drama." _ Quinn fala,ao ver sua mãe sendo abraçada por Brittany,e chorando no ombro da dançarina.

"_Você tem certeza que está pronta para isso, Q!?" _ Santana à perguntava,enquanto se levantava da cama,onde estava sentada,e se aproximando de Quinn,que estava em pé,andando pelo quarto. _"É claro que estou, ela é o amor da minha vida,e me casar com ela é o que mais quero." _ Quinn responde irritada com a pergunta de Santana.

"_Okay,eu só estava checando.. não está mais aqui quem perguntou." _ Santana fala,levantando suas mãos, se rendendo. Quinn abre a boca para falar algo,mas uma batida na porta a interrompe. Ela vai em direção à porta,e se surpreende ao ver Kurt,parado, arrumando sua gravata borboleta dourada.

"_Tive que vir até aqui para ter certeza que você não desistiu.." _ Kurt fala revirando os olhos,sutilmente,enquanto entrava no quarto,sem ao menos ter sido convidado.

"_E a Rach, como está?" _ Quinn pergunta,soando nervosa. _"Ela está uma pilha de nervos,está com medo de você desistir..mas ela também está à noiva mais perfeita que já vi." _ Kurt fala sorrindo para Quinn, que tinha os olhos brilhando ao ouvir isso.

"_Você está maravilhosa Quinn." _ Ele fala sorrindo ainda mais, ao perceber como Quinn estava linda em seu vestido de noiva sereia,que realçava suas curvas. Quinn cora com o elogio e o agradece.

Uma das organizadoras bate na porta, e avisa que estão à espera de Quinn para a cerimônia começar. Quinn respira fundo, ela se sente como se estivesse flutuando, já não consegue raciocinar mais nada,seu coração estava disparado,sentia como se ele fosse sair pela boca. Seu momento tão aguardado finalmente chegou. Santana à abraça e fala algumas palavras em seu ouvido tentando acalmá-la. Brittany também à abraça,sorridente. Sua mãe a abraça e volta a chorar,dessa em seus ombros. _"Mãe, meu vestido,por favor.." _ Quinn fala enquanto tentava afastar sua mãe. Judy sorri ,limpando suas lágrimas.

"_Bom,acho melhor eu ir agora, tenho que avisar a Rachel..que você ainda não fugiu.." _Kurt fala brincalhão' com um sorriso bobo,enquanto à abraçava. Quinn revira os olhos,e dá um sorriso para Kurt._"Vamos Britt,afinal você é uma das damas de honra de Rachel." _ Brittany consente com a cabeça. Eles saem do quarto, e são acompanhados por Santana,que beija sua esposa e entra no quarto ao lado.

Quinn levanta' as sobrancelhas questionando o comportamento de sua amiga, que logo volta com mini garrafas de vodka. _"Aqui, tome uma dessas para relaxar." _ Santana fala entregando uma das garrafas para Quinn,que pega e bebe tudo em um só gole.

Elas saem do quarto,indo em direção ao jardim. Ao descer as escadas que dava acesso a sala da mansão, já dava para ver um pouco da decoração do jardim. A decoração era toda branca com detalhes dourados, várias pétalas de rosas,cor de rosa, estavam espalhadas pelo jardim.

A organizadora,entra na sala e avisa as damas de honra,todas com vestidos cor de rosa bebê, que eram algumas amigas e primas de Quinn, a Santana,que era a madrinha e a John,que era o padrinho, para se prepararem para entrarem. Saem da sala e vão em direção ao jardim. Logo é a vez da loira, uma harpa começa a ser tocada,em uma melodia calma.

Quinn caminha,sorridente, pelo tapete dourado,com seu pai e sua mãe,até o altar. Todos a olhavam maravilhados. Seu vestido de noiva era um Vera Wang, longo,tomara que caia,com um laço dourado acima da cintura. Ao chegar no altar, ela abraça seu pai e sua mãe, sussurra um 'obrigada' para seus pais e sobe no altar. Santana estava ao seu lado,e murmurava algumas palavras incompreensíveis,enquanto sorria. Quinn estava nervosa e tentava não demonstrar seu nervosismo, os minutos pareciam não passar,e ela só queria que Rachel estivesse ao seu lado,logo.

"_Sua noiva está perfeita Rachel." _ Kurt fala ao entrar no quarto de sua amiga. Rachel já estava pronta,e só esperava ser chamada para descer até o jardim. Ela dá um grande sorriso e suspira aliviada, fazendo uma grande força para não observar sua noiva pela janela de seu quarto, vê-la pela primeira vez em seu vestido de noiva,enquanto caminhava até o altar será mais romântico. A organizadora bate na porta do quarto,diz que está na hora de sua entrada.

Rachel descia as escadas,cuidadosamente, por causa do seu vestido, estava cercada por seus pais,amigos,assistentes e alguns fotógrafos. Ela aguardava na sala até a organizadora permitir sua entrada. Suas mãos transpiravam, e ela dá um pequeno sorriso para seus amigos; Kurt,Mercedes,Tina e Brittany que iam em direção ao jardim.

A harpa começa a ser tocada,e Quinn que olhava para Santana, desvia sua atenção para à entrada, Rachel aparecia na porta que dava acesso para o jardim. Vendo sua noiva,Quinn se esqueceu de como respirar, a morena estava de tirar o fôlego. Rachel também usava Vera Wang,tomara que caia, dourado claro.

Ela começa a andar lentamente pelo tapete,em direção ao altar. Leroy estava a sua direita e Hiram a sua esquerda, caminhavam sorridentes. Ao olhar para Quinn,Rachel dá um grande sorriso,sua noiva estava, simplesmente, perfeita. Elas se olham,trocando sorrisos, durante todo o percurso de Rachel pelo tapete, chegando ao altar, a morena abraça seus pais e dá um beijo na bochecha de cada um. Quinn pega as mãos de sua noiva,e elas se olham,enquanto o juiz começa a cerimônia.

Durante toda a cerimônia, para as duas, foi como se só elas estivessem ali. Nada importava mais,era só as duas,e sempre foi assim, toda vez que trocavam olhares,elas se perdiam uma na outra e entravam nessa bolha mágica,nesse mundo especial,onde só as duas habitam.

Um som,de como se alguém limpasse a garganta,traz as duas de volta para a realidade. Elas desviam a atenção para o juiz que as olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. _"Como eu dizia..o casal escreveu os próprios votos..e Quinn por que você não começa com os seus!?" _ O juiz sugere.

Quinn consente com a cabeça e dá um sorriso tímido para o juiz,ela não tinha percebido que a cerimônia já estava chegando ao fim,passou o tempo todo perdida naqueles lindo olhos castanhos tão brilhantes. Ela suspira,e cora um pouquinho,com seu pensamento, e volta a dar atenção para sua noiva,ainda segurando suas mãos.

"_Rach, prometo te amar sem condições. Honrá-la todos os dias. Sempre defendê-lá e protegê-la. Dizer como você é bonita e especial pra mim. Rir com você quando você estiver feliz. Consolá-la quando você estiver triste. Fazer seu café da manhã todos os dias,e assistir todos os musicais que você quiser. Ser sua maior fã e sempre está na platéia,aplaudindo mais alto que todos. " _ Ela fala sorrindo. Pede à Santana o anel,um anel de ouro branco com vários diamantes,o coloca no dedo anelar de Rachel. _"Com este anel,eu te dou meu coração,eu prometo deste dia em diante,que você não andará sozinha,meu coração será seu abrigo e meus braços será sua casa." _ Ela beija o dedo anelar de Rachel,e limpa uma lágrima que escorria pela face da morena.

"_Quinn, deste dia em diante,saiba que, se você cair eu te levantarei. Se você perder sua força para seguir em frente, eu vou carregá-la. Se o seu passado é escuro,vou iluminar seu caminho. Eu prometo encorajar e inspirar você, confortá-la em momentos de tristeza. Rir e chorar com você. Prometo te amar nos momentos bons e ruins,quando à vida for fácil e quando for difícil. Te honrar e meus objetivos e sonhos com você.." _Rachel fala,entre as lá pega o anel que estava com Kurt._ ".. Eu te dou meu coração hoje e todos os dias,prometo segurar sua mão e falar 'eu te amo', até que a morte nos separe." _ Rachel fala ao colocar o anel em Quinn,também beijando seu dedo anelar.

"_..E com o poder investido a mim pelo estado de Ohio..eu as declaro, casadas'." _ O juiz fala sorrindo. Os convidados aplaudem, Judy, Leroy, e Kurt choravam. Quinn se aproxima de Rachel e a beija,um beijo apaixonado e calmo, que logo começa a durar mais do que devia.

"_Arrumem um quarto.. " _ Santana fala,revirando os olhos. Quinn quebra o beijo,e entrelaça seus dedos aos de Rachel.

"_Eu gostaria de agradecer, a todos os que estão presentes, a meus sogros por terem ajudado a organizar essa linda cerimônia, a meus pais,obrigada por sempre me apoiarem, e a minha noiva – desculpe – a minha esposa, por me fazer a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo. Eu te amo, Rach, e você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu! Mal posso esperar para passar o resto de minha vida com você." _ Quinn fala sorrindo para sua esposa,que estava sentada ao seu lado,elas estavam em uma grande mesa,acompanhadas pelas damas de honra de Quinn e de Rachel, Brittany , Santana,Kurt e John, e os pais das noivas. O jardim tinha sido preparado com uma grande tenda branca, para a recepção do casamento, com várias mesas espalhadas. Santana se levanta,vai até o meio do jardim, levando sua taça de champanhe e um microfone.

"_Acredito que devo fazer um discurso.." _ Santana fala,sorrindo. _"..Eu sou Santana, e sou a melhor amiga e madrinha da Quinn..olhando em volta,eu vejo muitas pessoas felizes, por estarem aqui para celebrarem esse dia, e por ter 'open bar'.." _ Todos riem,e ela fica contente com isso, ela tentou escrever vários discursos,mas não conseguiu escrever o que sentia,então decidiu improvisar mesmo. _"..mas eu não acredito que ninguém esteja tão feliz quanto eu estou agora, esse dia não é apenas o início de suas vidas juntas, como também , marca o dia em que recupero minha vida. Q., eu te amo,mas eu não quero ter que falar e passar tanto tempo com você assim novamente.." _ todos riem,novamente, e Quinn faz uma careta para Santana, que realmente teve que passar muito tempo com a loira,para ajudá-la em alguns pequenos detalhes, como escolher o destino da lua-de-mel, ou o vestido de noiva,e até a escrever os votos. _"..Enfim,sejam felizes.." _ Ela termina seu discurso,não querendo,e não tendo, mais o que falar, vira' sua taça de champanhe, vai até as noivas para abraçá-las e passa o microfone para Kurt.

"_Eu quero que você saiba que eu escrevi um discurso para hoje,cerca de 50 vezes. Mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada perfeito o suficiente para descrever o quanto eu te amo. Não há palavras para definir o tipo de amiga que você é para mim..mas eu vou dizer isso..Você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia pedir, você sempre esteve lá para mim,e eu vou sempre estar lá para você..Eu não sei onde eu estaria sem a minha melhor amiga,mas eu sei que hoje, no dia do seu casamento,é exatamente onde eu deveria estar...Parabéns, muitas felicidades e Quinn,por favor,cuide bem da minha garota." _ Kurt fala entre lágrimas,levantando sua taça e brindando ao casal. Rachel,que também chorava, o abraça,e agradece pelo lindo discurso. John,marido de Kurt ,também se levanta pegando sua taça e pedindo atenção de todos.

"_Quinn, eu lembro de quando um dos produtores de nosso show, disse que você foi vista na platéia do teatro..Rachel,que sempre foi uma grande fã sua,e costumava fangirling' toda vez que assistia seus filmes ou quando você aparecia em alguma premiação, simplesmente teve um ataque de nervos com os próximos shows, ela queria ser perfeita e te impressionar..eu tentei fazer ela ir falar com você,em todas as vezes em que você era vista na platéia,mas ela se recusava,dizendo que iria te assustar.."_ Todos riem, inclusive John. _"...Então em uma noite você foi até o backstage conhecer todo o elenco, e ao perguntar por Rachel, eu percebi que a atração pudesse ser mútua,seus olhos brilhavam ao falar dela e você tinha esse sorriso no rosto..assim como você tem agora.." _ John fala apontando para Quinn,que cora ao ter todos os olhos sobre ela. _"Eu decidi que precisava dar um empurrãozinho, e apresentei vocês..Eu me lembro de pensar o quão perfeito vocês duas ficariam juntas e eu estava certo – como sempre - . Vocês duas se completam, não só amam uma a outra, mas se preocupam com as outras pessoas. As duas têm um grande coração..e eu amo vocês." _ John termina seu discurso e é aplaudido. Russel se levanta,vai em direção ao meio do jardim segurando um microfone,e começa o seu discurso.

"_Bom.. quando eu soube que minha única filha era gay, devo admitir que no princípio não aceitei, foi difícil somos uma família muita religiosa.. mas a nossa Igreja também nos ensina que devemos amar o próximo não importa as diferenças e quando eu me acostumei ,eu vi que isso não mudava nada, Quinn continuaria sendo minha filha..meu pai me ensinou que você deve apoiar e ficar ao lado sua família,sempre. E foi isso que fiz, e hoje eu quero dizer como estou orgulhoso de você minha filha, você é uma jovem independente, em um trabalho bem sucedido,e agora com uma pessoa incrível ao seu lado..podemos ver o quanto vocês se amam,e como você é feliz, e isso me faz feliz, te ver feliz era, e ainda , é o que mais quero. Parabéns, toda a felicidade do mundo para vocês..E Rachel bem vinda à família." _ Russel termina seu discurso olhando para o casal. Algumas lágrimas escorriam pela face de Quinn,que se levanta e vai em direção ao seu pai para abraçá-lo.

"_Gostaria de começar dizendo como você está bonita hoje Rachel, e que casal perfeito você e Quinn são; estou muito feliz por vocês duas. .Se todos puderem levantar as taças e se juntar a mim, nas felicitações as lindas noivas no dia em que todos estavam esperando por muito tempo.." _ Hiram fala,todos levantam as taças. _"..Saúde.." _Eles bridam ao casal, que celebra com um beijo.

Depois de tantos brindes, os convidados vão para uma pista de dança. Rachel e Quinn subiram para o quarto,trocarem de vestidos, para que possam estar mais confortáveis.

"_Eu não tive chance dar o meu discurso." _ Rachel afirma,ao ser abraçada por trás pela sua esposa. _"Mas prefiro assim, que só você o escute." _ Ela se vira, e dá um beijo apaixonado em Quinn, ao se afastar, encosta sua testa na da loira e continua. _"Eu gostaria de dizer-lhe o quão bonita você está, e que você me faz mais feliz do que eu jamais imaginei que seria possível. Você é o amor da minha vida,minha melhor amiga e agora minha esposa. Eu pretendo fazer tudo que posso para ser a esposa que você merece. Muito obrigada, pelo dia de hoje,que está sendo perfeito. E por me amar e sempre estar ao meu lado. Eu sei que a vida não é um mar de rosas,mas eu prometo estar sempre ao seu lado,como sua esposa e sua amiga. Te amo com todo o meu coração e eu tenho certeza que isso nunca vai mudar. Eu sou a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por ter você como minha esposa,e sei que vamos ter uma vida incrível juntas. Quinn você é meu tudo,e eu estou muito orgulhosa de ser a Senhora Berry-Fabray." _ Ela termina de falar,beijando sua esposa.

FIM.

* * *

**Eu tive que mudar mts coisas nessa fic, porque a inteligência ,de algum modo perdeu a que já estava pronta,então tive que escrever tudo de novo, mas espero que tenham gostado..**

**Obrigado por lerem, e por todas as reviews que fizeram nas fics anteriores.. Essa foi a última dessa 'storyline' e agora já tenho outra fic (The Bet) , e me digam que dia querem que posto, que eu posto ;) **

**Até a próxima..e por favor, REVIEWS!?**


End file.
